The Wife of a Pirate
by anonabella
Summary: "He comes and goes. He is as free as the wind. I can never catch him. So I'm eternally waiting." It was the song that Lovino sings after the last time that Antonio left him for the seas: mainly Spamano, with hints of Gerita, HRE is Germany theory, PruHun, etc. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wife of a Pirate**

"He comes and goes. He is as free as the wind. I can never catch him. So I'm eternally waiting." It was the song that Lovino sings after the last time that Antonio left him for the seas: mainly Spamano, with hints of Gerita, HRE is Germany theory, PruHun, etc.

Rated for future chapters.

_Yet another multichapter fic from me! But I actually finished the story in paper already. I just haven't typed it yet._

_Since college is starting tomorrow (for me) I might be updating slower. Starting this week, hopefully, I will be updating my fics on Friday nights to Sunday mornings on Pacific timezone._

_Happy reading~_

_By the way. I patterned the setting of this story to some One Piece styles... (like, Lovino's hometown is like the LogueTown while their restaurant is like the Baratie) since that's the closest pirate adventure I could ever have. (bows deeply)_

_(Other notes: shifting from first person to third POV in timeskips [present: first person, flashbacks: third person], the usual inevitable OOCness and probably the lack of expected pirate adventures since this is actually the other side of every voyager's story... so please be warned)_

_Fluff fluff fluff and away~_

.::.

(Lovino's POV)

We all live in a place where we are told that we are free, but not everyone actually is. Take me for example. I'm 23, youthful and full of energy. I live in a town where even snotty 15 year olds can stow away in the numerous pirate ships that stop over in our place yearly. My grandfather used to be a very famous pirate and many believed that his grandsons (Feliciano and I) would also be like him. I also believed that. However, my brother didn't. Instead, he decided to live a humble life of not leaving our town for all his life. Now my grandfather died even before I could be of age as a young pirate crew (which is 15, as I've said before) and left us brothers behind. And being a good old brother that I was, I can't just leave my cute fratellino all alone in the place, despite the fact the nearly everyone in the town wants to keep him, the pretty thing. So young Lovino and even younger Feliciano opened a restaurant using their inheritance from the great Romulus Vargas. There goes my dream to be a pirate.

There goes my freedom to choose what I wanted to be.

I should have known that the moment my brother turned out to be a wimpy mess, I would get tied to him forever. And while I was dreaming to someday spread my wings and fly out of this town, my brother was already deepening his roots in here. I realized too late that I wasn't a bird at all, but a simple and boring tree branch that will eventually wilt once I get detached from the trunk of the tree. So I held on and discarded my dream.

Our restaurant turned out to be a success, by the way. With our cooking (though mainly mine) and my brother's trading skills, we reap in the gold almost equaling our grandfather's treasures. The visitors just love our food and perhaps, the two of us in one way or another. Like, how a brunette musician suggested that he adopt cute little Feli as his child. It was back when we were just starters in business and both still not of age (I'm 12 and Feli's 9). I was instantly against it, because fuck him, where will I go, dammit (I didn't say this reason though... I just told him to go to hell as politely as possible). And then there's a scary and very German stalker that Feli had who I supposed believed that my brother is a girl. Stupid. That's what you get for eating too much potatoes, sucker! We haven't heard of him for a long time now, though. He just didn't return after he left when Feli was 11. There's also this perverted fucktard who just obviously wants to get in our pants. He really scared the shit out of me, that bearded bastard! To think that it was the first time that someone decided that he also wants me and not just Feli... Why did it have to be a creepy fuck? After we called for the local police, I decided that I won't trust in blonde pirates ever again.

However, thanks (but no thanks) to that French fuckface that I met Antonio.

.::.

Eight years ago.

"Ohonhonhon," Francis aka wine bastard laughed creepily. He chugged down his second bottle of wine (hence the nickname, care of the one and only Lovino Vargas) and slapped the elder Italian brother's butt as he passed his table. "Pretty, very pretty..."

"P-Pervert!" Lovino threw his order at the Frenchman, soaking the blonde with more wine. "Get off here!" the Italian pointed the door. "Feliciano, call the police!"

"Vee, okay fratello!"

"Ohonhonhon... Not until I take your pretty face with me on my ship!" the bearded man tried to grab Lovino who backed off. Suddenly, he felt his back hit a hard surface. He closed his eyes in helplessness as he felt hands touch his shoulders.

"Francis, that's enough," a man's voice with a Spanish accent, if Lovino wasn't wrong, murmured dangerously. The Italian opened his eyes and found himself leaning on the Spaniard behind him. "Get back to the ship and don't come out until you're fully sober."

The blonde seemed to be afraid of the stranger and he followed the order without further ado.

"D-Don't ever come back here!" Lovino said harshly at Francis's retreating back.

"Oh no, he has to come back," the man pushed Lovino back to his feet and made the Italian face him. "He needs to apologize to you properly for his misdeeds," he grinned at the Italian who just scowled at the tan brunette. "Though I guess I have to pay for him this time."

"I don't need his apology, I don't ever want to see his face again!" Lovino cried, though he accepted the Spaniard's payment and shoved it in his pocket.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure not to let him touch you again," the Spaniard smiled assuringly. "So, that means I'll be back here again for sure. I suppose we should get to know each other!" he proclaimed. He then held out a hand. "Antonio. You?"

The Italian scrutinized the man. He looked decent and perhaps, a bit good-looking and he must be strong as the French fuckface seem to be scared shitless of him. Maybe he couldn't be that bad since he saved him from Francis. So Lovino took Antonio's hand.

"I'll tell you when you come back, moron."

.::.

Antonio fascinated Lovino, no doubt about that. Maybe it was his simple but elegant clothing (compared to Francis's extravagant one and some other pirates's tattered ones). Or maybe because he seem to be someone respected and dreaded at the same time (still talking about the Frenchman's reaction to his command). Maybe because Lovino can't deny that the Spaniard is handsome. But maybe, it was mostly his carefree attitude which the elder Italian didn't and perhaps, couldn't ever have. Whatever it was, it made the Italian anticipate Antonio's return to their restaurant.

However, it took a whole year before Antonio set foot at the restaurant again.

.::.

Lovino was not pleased. Feliciano forgot to wake him up early so now he got late for the elusive tomato vendor across the town. Result? Obviously no tomatoes! Which is a bad as no pasta for stupid Feliciano.

.

.

.

That sounds like a good idea at that moment, actually. Lovino Vargas, you genius. Maybe the elder Italian should hide all the pasta supplies so Feliciano would realize what it was not to have tomatoes. Yeah, he'd do that.

The door bell rang signaling an entering customer, drawing Lovino out of his reverie.

"Ciao," Lovino greeted automatically as he grabbed his little notepad and pen to take the customer's order. (This is the time when their business was booming and they had hired a Hungarian big sister as a cook so Lovino only helps in the cooking in the evening when most customers come. Feliciano was usually on the counter unless someone orders pasta, which is rare)

"What's your order?" the Italian asked like he usually do, ready to have his hand writing.

"Your name! I bet it's as pretty as your face," the man cheerfully said. Lovino raised one of his eyebrows and looked up from his paper to glare at the man.

Bright green eyes met amber-colored ones. The tan Spaniard grinned at the Italian.

"I'm back," Antonio said.

"So what?" the younger brunette said harshly. "Do I fucking know you?"

The man's smile instantly faltered. "You mean you've forgotten about me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lies. Of course Lovino haven't forgotten about Antonio. It has been a year, yes, but the Italian never forgot those emerald eyes, those chocolate curls and that promise that he will come back. But like hell he would act like some friendly little sweetheart just because he knows that the man's name was Antonio. He hadn't even forgiven the man for not telling Lovino that he won't be back until a year later... Though, it's not like he has the right to know. It's a pirate's life to simply come and go wherever the seas carry him. A mere restaurant owner would never understand that, though as a grandson of a pirate, Lovino did know of that unspoken rule, though it did not help him accept just being left hoping like that.

So the best come back he could do is to act like nothing happened between them the year before... And let's face it, it's a natural happening! Everyday, new pirates arrive to bother his thougts off the Spaniard. It was even a wonder how he actually remembers everything he knew about him and vice versa. Surely, even Antonio would have met new people and places in a span of a year. At least, that was what Lovino believed during those days without him around.

(Not like he actually make time to think about the Spaniard's whereabouts, dammit. The thought just entered his mind since their Nonno always bragged about those escapades whenever he goes home)

So why is the elder brunette looked like a kicked puppy right now?

"Ahh... Is that so?" the Spaniard scratched his head embarrassedly. "Well then, I guess I have to start from the beginning..." Once again, he held out a hand. "Antonio. You?"

"Why do I have to tell you? Jackass," Lovino snapped. No, he won't fall for that trick, not before and definitely not now. "Just tell me your order, dammit."

"Ehhh... But I really want to know you! Can't I just order you?" he saud playfully.

If Lovino wasn't blushing the moment he realized that the new customer was Antonio, then he definitely is right now. He almost felt steam puff out of his ears! W-W-Wha...

"P-Pervert!" was all Lovino could stutter. Damn tongue. Damn Spanish bright green eyes which are gazing at him like he is the most interesting jewel in the seas.

Then, the door bell rang once again, signaling another new customer. The Italian hastily waltzed to the next guest, leaving a gaping Antonio behind. Serves him right, the bastard.

Or not.

"Ohonhonhon."

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Another person that Lovino forgot to forget is that perverted wine bastard. Oh, how he dreaded those laugh.

"GYYAAAHHHH!" the little brunette jumped (yes, jumped) backwards and was about to fall down when two strong hands held him in place.

"Franny, what did I tell you about scaring the boy?" Antonio asked, helping Lovino back to his feet. What a familiar scenario.

"I haven't done anything yet, mon cher," Francis wept dramatically. "And since he has forgotten about you from what I've heard from your conversation, I supposed he had forgotten about me, as well."

His blue eyes flicked meaningfully at the Italian.

"Seems like I was mistaken, non?"

Now, Lovino is faced in a situation... On one hand, he told Antonio that he has no memory of the Spaniard. On the other, the bearded fuckface saw through his act. What is he supposed to do now?

"Veeee, fratello, are you okay? I thought I heard you scream?"

Never in his whole damned life has Lovino ever felt grateful of his brother. He quickly run to hide behind the still confused Feliciano.

"Ve?"

"Just shut up and make them leave," the elder Italian hissed. But Lovino need not hide behind Feliciano the moment that the little Italian entered the same room as him because let's face it, his fratellino always makes him look dim when they stand next to each other. Now that the cute Feliciano is here, no one would ever bother with the less cute Lovino anymore.

And just like that, Francis and Antonio literally drooled for the younger Italian.

"How cute! Come with big brother, oui?"

"Fusososo, be a part of big brother's crew, si?"

How blunt. Lovino stopped hiding and raised his eyebrows at the usual "we want Feliciano" scene and just walked to the next customer since his brother can now take the orders of the perverts himself. He need not worry of his brother. He won't come with those pirates anyway.

But he can't help but wonder. What if it was Feliciano who got to know Antonio the year before? Then that scene this morning wouldn't be directed to him.

Annoying. That thought was annoying.

"Ciao."

Lovino is still having a mental argument with himself. After a year, Antonio haven't forgotten about Lovino. But just a glimpse of Feliciano erased all those kept memories of him.

"What's your order?"

Really, what was he expecting?

The person, with his face covered with a black cape murmured incomprehensibly. The Italian had to stoop closer to make out his words...

"What?"

But as he leaned to the man, he felt rough hands grab him and a cold metal touch his neck.

"Give me all your money!"

"Fratello!" Feliciano shrieked. Antonio and Francis grabbed their weapons but the man carelessly slashed the dagger on Lovino's cheek, leaving a shallow gash enough to draw blood.

"Don't come closer!" the man screamed, backing to the kitchen but suddenly a loud clang echoed through the place. The next thing they knew, the hostage taker was knocked out by Elizabeta's frying pan.

"Dear, are you alright?" the Hungarian went to fuss at the Italian's wound.

"It's just a shallow wound. Just give me bandages," Lovino answered weakly, trying to stop the bleeding. "He's an amateur, the idiot."

"Fratello!" Feliciano gasped and went to hug his brother but was kicked before he could do so.

"I have blood all over my clothes! You'll get dirty!"

"Veee!"

"I got the bandages!" the Hungarian went to clean Lovino's wound. The Italian felt insecure being watched by Antonio and Francis like this.

"This often happens," he said, as if explaining. Lucky that it was him and not Feliciano. Just thinking about it makes Lovino shudder. "Tie him up."

Francis helped Elizabeta in tying the man up. With his cape removed, it was revealed that the man has white hair and pale skin. They dragged the man to the back of the restaurant where the police will be picking him up. Feliciano was calling for them now, leaving Antonio with Lovino.

The Italian felt uncomfortable with the set up... But then he noticed that he was still holding his notepad and pen.

"So... What's your order?"

.::.

Business went back as usual. Like Lovino said, those kinds of thing often happen in that area. They are a big and rich town afterall, with different persons coming and going almost everyday.

After the lunch hour, the restaurant empty except for the two bastards since that morning, Lovino finally had the time to rest. He cooked some carbonara (no tomatoes, dammit!) and placed a generous amount on his plate. He then went to the back of the restaurant to eat in peace. But then he heard an unpleasant sound.

*growl*

He spun around and saw the albino from that morning, still tied up to an olive tree on the yard. So the police are yet to pick him up.

"Ciao," Lovino greeted boringly. "You awake?"

Grunt. Okay, so he was awake.

"What's your name?"

Grunt. The Italian raised his eyebrows.

"Hmp. Not like I'm actually interested in your name anyway. I bet it's something silly like Hilberto or Gilberto," the brunette said nonchalantly. "I bet you're hungry."

Grunt. Well, at least that stomach growl a while ago confirmed it.

"You know what, the police here are very cruel. There are many cases of crimes done by foreigners here, so they are not very kind to criminals."

The albino flinched at that remark.

"Say what. Tell me the reason you did that and maybe I'll forgive you and let you go. You're obviouly new to hostage taking. Why would you even try doing it?"

Sniff. Oh, so he's crying now?

"I... I need money to buy a ship."

"A ship!" Lovino was amazed. "Why would you even want a ship, you idiot?"

"I... Two years ago... My brother got lost in the sea... I want to find him."

"Do you understand what you're talking about? The sea is big! You don't even know if you're still looking for a living person!"

The man glanced reproachfully at Lovino, his eyes bloodshot and filled with tears. He looks like just a bit older than the Italian.

"I still want to find him..."

Lovino frowned. "Then, why don't you just stow away at other ships so that you don't need to buy your own ship anymore?"

"I... I didn't think about it..."

"DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT! You almost killed me, you ass!"

"I'm sorry... I wanted to find my brother as soon as possible," he sobbed. "It's been two years... I also can't help but think that if I find him too late-" he choked and just continued weeping.

That love for his brother. That, at least Lovino understands. He went closer to the albino and kicked him hard in the stomach. "That's for wounding me and scaring my little brother."

He took a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes. Then he left the untouched carbonara in front of the man.

"I can't give you money. You have to earn it like us. But eat before you try to run away. Your growling stomach sounds annoying."

The man cried like a baby. Lovino walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh, just leave the plate and fork there. They're my favorites. I'll go get them later."

"G-Gil...bert," the albino sobbed. "My name's Gilbert... Thank you."

Lovino couldn't help but let out a small smile. That is a silly name.

.::.

Antonio couldn't get the earlier happenings off his head. No matter how the elder Italian brother says that it was a usual event in this town, it sure was still very unnerving. The man almost killed the Italian, and it would definitely devastate his brother. And also, there was the thing that Antonio noticed when the elder Italian brother took his order. He was shaking. So it means that he was definitely scared. But the way he tried to act tough in front of Felicito was commendable.

Suddenly, he remembered that same boy trembling at the drunk Francis. It was really a wonder how he managed to look strong when he is in front of his brother. Is that an elder brother's pride?

It was the same thing that drew the Spaniard to him the year before, actually. Though he doesn't deny that it must be just a part of teasing him.

Well, Antonio never fully grasped when he is ever serious or just playing around.

"Veee! Toni, what are you thinking?" Feliciano asked as he delivered the food. He turned to see where Antonio's eyes were lingering. It was where Lovino was standing, ready to pounce at a customer.

"Oh," Antonio snapped out of his thoughts. He now also saw Lovino's attempt to attack the customer with a spoon. "He looks like he wants to eat someone."

"Veee! I think fratello is just pissed because there was no available tomatoes today," Feliciano answered.

"Oh, is that so?" the tan brunette said, making sure to remember this fact about the eternally PMSing Italian brother. "Don't you really want to come with us to join our crew?" Antonio asked once again as Francis came back. They actually have a vacancy for their crew and he really wished that either Italians would come with them since the boys are really cute. Well, he would have wanted to ask his brother first but since Feli looks like he'a easier to talk to then maybe he'll just hit on the elder Italian later.

"No. Not at all!" the young Italian cheerfully answered.

"Uhm... Well then, what about your brother? Do you think he could come with us?" Francis asked, licking his lips as he stared at Lovino walking to the kitchen.

"Veee... I think fratello might want to be a pirate... He was usually tagging along with Nonno, but..." Feliciano sadly said. "But since I won't, he wouldn't either."

"Why?" Antonio frowned. "You two are both welcome to our crew."

"I can't leave. Sorry," and the Italian didn't elaborate further. They just chatted over trivial things through the lunch.

"Hey Felicito, can I go to the CR?"

"Of course, it's on the back of the kitchen!"

The Spaniard stood up and went to the CR and did what he was supposed to do there. As he gets out, he heard Lovino's voice from the backyard.

"Ciao. You awake?"

Antonio found himself listening throughout the conversation. He also felt a bigger respect for the elder Italian brother afterwards. Even then, he was still thinking about Feliciano. What a kind brother he was. When the shorter brunette went back inside the kitchen, the Spaniard was amazed to see him smiling.

He looked utterly beautiful.

When he was sure that the Italian was off to the dining place, he sneaked to the albino.

"Hola! Say, want to join my crew?"

.::.

The next morning, despite being on his usual time for tomato shopping, Lovino was told that all the stock was bought and pre-ordered already and there won't be any available fruit until next week.

It was an understatement to say that Lovino was pissed. Damn it. It was all Feliciano's fault for not waking him up yesterday. He should have bought at least a crate for himself! Now he won't have any tomatoes for an entire week. Fuck his life.

"God fucking damn it!" he screamed at no one in particular as he passed the harbor.

"Hey!"

The Italian spun around. He recognized that voice. And all he heard from him was "How cute, Felicito!" the entire day yesterday. Yes, the French fuckface and Antonio spent the whole day at the restaurant probably trying to get Feliciano join their crew, leaving all the work to Lovino. Sure enough, the Spaniard went running to him.

"Hola!" Antonio greeted as he neared the Italian. Lovino just raised his eyebrows at him.

"I'm not my brother, though I guess I look like him," he grumbled. "So stop bothering me."

"I know your not Feli, silly," Antonio brushed it off. "Felicito won't swear loudly like that."

Lovino felt a nerve snap. He hates it when he is compared to the angelic, lovable and innocent little Feliciano.

"Then stop bothering me, fucktard!"

"Where have you been?" the Spaniard asked, obviously not listening to the Italian's earlier statement.

"Why should I tell you?" Dammit, Lovino wants to go home now!

"Did you go to the market? What did you buy?" How the hell can Antonio manage to continue chatting with someone who obviously isn't interested to do so?

"Do I look like I've managed to buy anything?" the Italian swing his empty hands in the air.

"Oh, right," Antonio smiled sheepishly. "But what were you supposed to buy anyway?"

Why the hell is this man giving a flying fuck to Lovino's whereabouts?

"Just what really do you want from me, asshole?"

Antonio just continued grinning stupidly. Well, that means Lovino just have to guess the answer himself.

"You like Feliciano, don't you?"

Remembering the events yesterday, Lovino felt that it was the most probable answer to his question. Besides, numerous persons had done this before: befriending Lovino just to get to his brother's pants. Whenever that happens, the elder Italian brother would flip the bastard over and tell his brother not to come near him. It earned him a very bad reputation to everyone in town. Like he cares. No guy good enough for his brother should ask for Lovino's help. That's just so pussy.

Anyways...

The Spaniard blushed at Lovino's assumption. So he was right. He felt a sinking feel in his stomach which he usually feels whenever this kind of situation happens.

"No! No! No! It's not like that! I decided to stop asking him to join our crew yesterday since I've already found a willing and suitable person-"

"Enough. Do I look like I care?" the Italian snarled. It's not like that his ass. He walked off and tried to leave the babblering Spaniard behind.

"Eeehhh... Wait up!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's shoulders desperately. "Are you angry?"

"Why the hell would I not be angry when a stupid Spaniard just decided to disturb me from going home already?" the Italian shrieked, his face redenning still in rage.

"You... look like a tomato..."

Another vein snapped.

"Cute..."

Arrrggghhh!

That was it for Lovino Vargas. He spun around and headbutted the annoying piece of shit hard before stomping off cursing loudly.

"Wait up! I have tomatoes!"

Sneaky bastard.

.::.

I think that this will be five chapters at most. See you all later~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts... So, I've been gone for a long time and will also be gone for another long time after this (maybe I'll be updating monthly, but I still can't promise that). I wish you won't give up on this (and my other stories, if you are also reading them). It's been so long since I've written something last so maybe my writing has become so crude. Please forgive me for that.

I'll be updating my other stories probably tomorrow since it's already 11 pm here. Not sure if I'll update The Lost Daemon tomorrow though. The last chapter which I really worked so hard on since last Wednesday got deleted for reasons I can't fathom and I'm sulking. Sorry, dammit.

.::.

Lovino found himself walking with the Spaniard towards a caravel on the docks. All because of tomatoes, no other meaning, whatsoever. The man offered and the Italian would be a fool to refuse such a nice bargain concerning his favorite fruit. The taller brunette promised some if the Italian would come to the ship with him so Lovino followed. Besides, he really wants to at least feel what it is to ride a ship.

"I am the Captain of the Sol," Antonio proclaimed, referring to his pirate ship. It wasn't too small, just large enough to accomodate some five to eight persons. Lovino saw Francis and two blonde girls talking rapidly in French while fixing some things. The sails, the wheel, the canons and the anchors.

"Who's that?" a man grunted from overhead and the Italian saw a man with a pipe gazing at them from the look-out post.

"Just a guest," Antonio said dismissively as he steered his visitor to one of the only three rooms in the ship. It turned out to be the kitchen. Lovino saw that it was a pretty kitchen with simple but efficient wares and utensils. "Like what you see?"

"Y-Yeah," the Italian breathed. The taller noticed how astounded the Italian seemed as he gazed up and down the ship. The smile on his face seemed to be uncharacteristically fixed, as well.

"Actually Francis and Jeanne designed this place using Bella's old cookwares (you know, those three blondes over there). Franny's the cook, Jeanne's the navigator, Bella's the doctor and Daan, (that pothead on the lookout) is well, the lookout. But having only one watcher is hard, he usually falls asleep at crucial times so I needed an extra person to take the job of anyone else so that I'll have two lookouts," the Spaniard explained as he handed his companion a tomato. "So I was trying to have you or your brother to join my crew."

Lovino's grin faltered a bit and he looked somewhat tensed. Is Antonio still not giving up?

"We can't leave this place, you know..." he began. "I actually wished to be a pirate once but, I just can't leave Feli behind."

"But why? Can't Felicito come with you?"

The shorter brunette scrutinized Antonio. Then, he sighed appreciatively.

"About three years ago, there's this little boy who thought that my brother is a girl," Lovino said. He doesn't know why he seems to like to tell the Spaniard this story. "And that boy, he is a pirate. So eventually, he had to set sail and leave this town. He promised that he will be back. So Feli just can't leave this place in hope that one day, he will return to him."

Lovino took a small bite on his tomato. He chewed on it before going on.

"When that guy didn't return after the promised time, that's when I realized that the seas might be too dangerous and uncertain... I... I got afraid. I think I'd rather stay dreaming than... you know? Risk my life," and leave my brother behind, he added to himself. He smiled bitterly. "I'm just a little coward."

Antonio looked very thoughtful at the Italian's story. Maybe, Lovino's words for Gilbert yesterday was his own dream. He gave it up, but handed it to others.

"I don't think that you are a coward," Antonio muttered. "You are brave, especially when in front of your brother. You are strong enough to cast away your dreams because you are afraid to leave your brother all alone. You chose what's more important, the treasure not all pirates can ever find. You are already happy with what you have and you decided you need not ask for more. So..." Antonio removed his pirate hat and put it on Lovino's head. "You are a better pirate than me."

Stupid tears. Why do they keep on falling?

.::.

Lovino went home carrying the pirate hat filled with tomatoes.

"Where did you get those, fratello?" Feliciano asked curiously. The elder Italian just murmured incomprehensively as he blushed.

Antonio gave it to him. After calming down and wiping his tears, the Spaniard had said:

"I don't disagree with your thought that the sea is a vicious place... But, I don't want you to give up on it. I can't talk for that boy so I'll talk for myself," he gazed seriously at the Italian. "Next year, I promise. I will return to this place. I'll return to you, so keep that hat and greet me when I come back."

The taller brunette handed the promised tomatoes to the Italian.

"Then when I fulfill this promise, tell me your name."

.::.

(Lovino's POV)

It's not like I actually waited for him, you know. I just... I was just there. It's not like I'm going anywhere. So I was just there.

Yeah.

But maybe, as the promised day arrives, I might have been walking slowly as I passed the harbor. And whenever the bell of our restaurant rings, I might have been perking up to see a hint of green and brown on every customer that comes. But it's not like I wanted to see him. I just wanted to return that hat to him because I hate holding onto things I don't own.

So, yeah.

.::.

(Third person POV)

It has been a year and three weeks since that day that Antonio promised Lovino that he will come back. Not that the Italian had been specifically counting the days... Well, maybe a bit. But as the days go by without a sign of the Spaniard and his crew, Lovino couldn't rub off those mixed feelings: disappointment, worry and the dread that perhaps, the seas had been really too vicious even for Antonio.

"Fratello, you seem so down lately," Feliciano commented one afternoon when they were cleaning the shop. Miss Elizaveta just bade them goodbye and the younger Italian didn't waste the chance to interrogate his brother.

"The fuck are ypu talking about?" Lovino grumbled, feigning ignorance. No matter what happens, he doesn't want to worry his brother for something as silly as this... Or maybe this wasn't all that silly. After all, if anyone could relate most to Lovino and his situation, it would be Feliciano. And Lovino doesn't want it to be that way.

Feliciano pouted at his brother. It bugs the younger how his brother barely notices that he was a horrible liar. Or maybe it wasn't Lovino's fault that his eyes were just too honest. They were so unique and beautiful as well, despite how its owner seems to hate its indistinguishable color. Green, gold and brown at the same time.

"You can't lie to me fratello," he snided. "You didn't manage to do so with that pirate hat, too."

That's right. Feliciano never stopped bugging Lovino until he squeezed all the information about that tomato-filled hat.

Lovino let out a small shudder at the mere mention of the pirate hat. He felt his hand tremble. No. It shouldn't be this way.

"It was about that promise, right?"

"Fuck," the elder Italian couldn't help but whisper.

"You should tell me when you're feeling down, Lovino," Feliciano called his brother by his name, stressing his point and sincerity. "You were always there for me... So please let me be there for you, too!" his voice pleading almost desperately.

"It's just a stupid thing, Feli. I'm just such a fool for being too affected by this," Lovino tried to assure his brother, but Feli shook his head furiously.

"No, it's not!" he snapped. "You know very well that I should know that!"

"THAT'S WHY I SAID IT'S STUPID!" Lovino screamed. Feliciano shut his mouth instantly, looking reproachful. "No... Feli, don't look at me that way. I'm not saying that you were stupid before... It's just me, okay? I already watched you suffer for that boy and yet..." he gulped. Saying these words is too hard, dammit.

"I can't believe I trusted him," he murmured.

Lovino quietly walked away.

"It's really not stupid fratello... It's hope. And we only stop hoping when we die."

The elder Italian didn't show any sign of hearing Feliciano's words.

Once in his room, Lovino collapsed at his bed.

Stupid Spaniard.

It was all his fault for trusting pirates. Feliciano... Is he crying again? Did he remind his brother of that boy again? Like how last year, upon hearing all about the pirate hat, his brother's smile seem to be so fake and strained... This must be his karma for making his brother feel like that.

(four weeks after the promised day - Lovino's POV)

Fate is really so full of tricks. Giving surprises when you are least expecting it.

After that encounter with Feliciano, I decided to stop waiting for Antonio. It was just fair, I guess.

(third person POV, on the docks)

A small caravel docked near the quay. Inside the caravel, a man with white hair and red eyes fell asleep beside the bed where a muscular blonde man sleeps. Both were covered with bandages but the blonde seems to be more injured. Outside the room, a Spaniard with shoulder length curly hair tied in a ribbon was looking so far away. He seemed to be daydreaming...

"Antonio, you should also rest," a girl with ribbon hairband scolded the man. She was also looking so weary and has wrapping on her arms.

"We had been delayed too much already," the brunette murmured dreamily as he continues his reverie. "How is your brother?"

"He seems fine... I'm quite worried of those boys though," she sighed. "Gil must be really happy now."

"Yeah," Antonio said simply. He was tired, so tired. But being back in this place seems to be helping greatly with his recuperation. Now all he wanted to do is take deep breaths while trying to forget of the battle they had to endure for the past month and half. It was a good thing that they managed to escape from those Ottomans. They barely made it... But they did and it's all that matters now.

He had to keep his promise to that boy. That was all he was thinking about as he desperately tried to make his crew escape the Ottomans. It was all for him.

"I think I'll go check my brother," the Belgian said.

But Antonio wasn't listening anymore. All of a sudden, he caught a sight of a familiar upwards curl walking from the market. He quickly leaped down the quay and chased after the boy, as if forgetting how injured he was.

Lovino stopped looking and slowing down whenever he walks across the docks. Instead, he was pacing briskly now, trying to focus his ears on sounds other than the hearsays about the sea battles and disasters taht pirates and the like had to bear. If Feliciano could see his grim face, he would realize how Lovino stopped hoping, and that he might be as well be a walking dead.

But on a twist of fate, Antonio just had to appear now.

"H-Hey," the Spaniard said breathlessly as he finally reached the Italian.

Lovino felt his heart jump to his throat. Mixed feelings were overwhelming him. He was trying to forget. Why did he have to appear now? Why only now?

"I-I'm back..."

.::.

Bella climbed the lookeout with difficulty. Her brother is really stubborn. She had been forcing him to rest for days but he always finds his way back on the lookout, saying that it was his place. He never says it but Bella knows that Daan was just doing this so that Gilbert wouldn't have to part from the boy that they rescued who had been asleep for a month now. Good thing that Francis and Jeanne managed to convince the albino to rest and eat every once in a while.

"Brother, I'm going to change your ban-"

Blood. There was blood on his brother's forehead. He was barely awake...

"Belle, Ott...oman," he grunted.

"Hush!" Bella whispered frantically, trying to hide her panic as she tries to stop the bleeding.

"...ptain," Daan goes on. "They s-aw..."

Bella realized that the wound was on her brother's eyebrow, almost near his eye. Oh God, was his eye hit? There was blood everywhere, and his eyes were closed as the red liquid continues to flow over his face.

"...fter tha-at," he winced as Bella applied pressure on the wound. "...bastard."

.::.

"Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the hell are you?" Lovino screamed at the towering man again. But the man was busy hitting Antonio. This masked guy just suddenly appeared and sliced the Spaniard's unsuspecting back.

"Aarggh!" Antonio screamed helplessly. The man was kicking him nonstop and his blood is sputtering everywhere.

"Ya think ya could easily escape me, don't ya?" the guy sneered. "After taking what's mine? Did ya think I'll let you escape?"

This is no good. The rate of Antonio's bleeding is too high. He's going to die! He's going to die after trying to get back to Lovino! Noooo!

"Ouch! The hell is yer problem kid?" the masked man turned to the Italian who just hit him with something hard. Lovino flinched but he threw another money bag at the guy.

"Take this! This is what you pirates want right!? Here! Get this gold! Now leave him alone!"

At the mere mention of gold, the man quickly glinted his eye at the money bag. His smile grew.

"Che. You know business kid," he finally stopped hitting Antonio and walked to Lovino. "I like ya little feisty beast." He grabbed Lovino by his chin. "What's yer name?"

The Italian glared but did not answer. He spat at the man's face. "Get your filthy hands off me. Get your gold and get out of my sight," he whispered.

The man's grip tightened. He wiped Lovino's spit of his face but his smile never faltered one bit. "Oh no. It doesn't always work that way, hun. Why will I take only the gold if I could also take the banker as well?" he said silkily.

Lovino was dumbfounded as realization struck. "N-No... Y-You c-can't..."

"Ohoho," the man leaned closer to the boy. "I'm telling ya. I can."

He slapped Lovino hard and the boy's legs gave in. He dropped down across where Antonio was panting heavily. He tried to crawl to the Spaniard but was then kicked on the back. He spat blood.

Damn it!

"Stand on yout feet boy! Or I'll drag you back to my ship!"

Lovino continued crawling with his heart pounding on his chest. He doesn't want to go... He can't leave Feliciano behind! But this man would kill him and Antonio. Either way, he'll be separated from his brother. He will be separated from everyone. This sucks. After finally seeing Antonio again...

"Antonio... Thanks for coming back," he murmured, tears now cascading down his cheeks. "I'm sorry if you won't hear this but I'm keeping my promise now. My name is..."

"Come on boy! Stand!" the man barked.

"Please... S-Save me..."

Everything went black.

.::.

"Maybe Sadiq got him."

Antonio heard hushed voices. They seem to be arguing with each other.

"That's explaining the wounds... But why would that evil man spare Antoine? As far as I can tell, he's the type who would torture his enemies until they begged him to kill them."

Are they talking about him? He would never ever beg. Especially from that man.

"Antoine would never beg."

Damn right.

"Yeah. But that's not my point. I'm saying that it's out of character for that Turk to just leave Captain dying in the streets where anyone could go and save him."

Yeah. That guy is too sadistic. He would have waited until Antonio died there. Perhaps while still kicking him.

"Maybe someone stopped him?"

"Probably... But who? It's not like anyone would have the guts to stop a pirate. Except for government units but then Antoine would've be taken into custody as well."

"That's true... But then... Who?"

Yeah. Who? Who saved him? The Spaniard tried to recall everything that happened since they reached land.

.::.

He remembered talking with Bella. And then spotting the boy he promised to meet. He sprinted down the land to meet him...

"I'm back," Antonio said breathlessly. The boy visibly gasped, clearly not believing his eyes.

"Antonio..."

"You remembered me!" the Spaniard said cheerfully. "I'm sorry I was late. But I kept my promise, didn't I?"

The boy was still staring at him as if he was a ghost.

"So... Will you tell me your name now?"

The boy blushed and looked away. How cute. His lips move but Antonio did not catch his words.

"Pardon?"

The boy huffed indignantly, "It's L-"

That was when he felt a sharp pain from his back followed by kicks. He fell down and felt hurt everywhere. He could hear screams but his consciousness is leaving him quickly. Then everything stopped. He saw Sadiq approach the Italian. Then he slapped the boy who fell down. Antonio felt his blood rush to his head but his body won't move an inch. Mierda!

The boy crawled slowly to him, crying, blood staining his lower lip.

"-nks for coming back... I'm sorry if you won't hear this but I'm keeping my promise now."

Sadiq's shadow loomed closer.

"My name is..."

.::.

"LOVINO!" Antonio screamed as he stood too quickly. He groaned as his body complained at once. The French couple stared at him curiously.

"What 'Lovino'?" Jeanne asked.

"H-He saved me!" Antonio said loudly, as if louder voice would help him make sense.

"So this Lovino is a person? What is he, a police officer?" the French lady pressed on.

"No! He was the boy I promised to meet!" the Captain shook his head. Francis gasped at his realization.

"He was that boy? The little Italian with a very pretty face?"

Jeanne smacked Francis. "So, care to explain what's this pretty boy had to do with us?" she snapped, obviously too used to her boyfriend's little escapades.

"Non non, Jeanne mon amour, it's not like that," Francis said. "He was Antoine's little friend at the Italian restaurant."

"You saw him already... I... I brought him with me here last year," Antonio said shakily, barely being able to think about anything that wasn't his friend.

The French lady tried to remember.

"The boy you gave our tomatoes?" she asked gravely.

Antonio merely nodded.

"B-But how?"

Antonio doesn't know either. He was barely awake during those times. He hates how weak he is! He even got his friend save him! How pathetic was that?

"How did they find us? What was the lookout doing!?" he growled suddenly. If he only knew they were being followed... He wouldn't have dragged Lovino in this danger...

"Daan... He was attacked as well. Bella found him bleeding... I think he was almost blinded."

Antonio gaped at Jeanne.

"We didn't manage to tell you sooner since Bella focused on saving her brother first before telling a soul what happened... When we found out, we quickly tried to find you and there you were, bleeding on the streets..."

Antonio couldn't blame Daan. He knew how the man sacrificed most of his rest for Gilbert. He couldn't blame Gilbert... The boy just only found his brother he lost for two years... And his brother is still not waking up. He couldn't blame Bella either... Anybody would save a relative first.

This is all his fault. If only he wasn't this weak. He couldn't save Gilbert's brother. He endangered Daan. He lost Lovino.

"I have to save him..."

"You can barely move!"

"And he could be dead for all I know! I have to save him now!"

"You imbecile, if you go now, you won't be able to save him anyway!"

"It should have been me who's dead! Not him..." Antonio's voice trembled. "Why... W-Why?" he put his face on his palms.

Francis placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He could be still alive, mon ami," he tried to assure the captain. "Sadiq let Ludwig live for this long as well... He could just force the boy to do works..."

Even Francis is finding a flaw in his explanation. Ludwig happened to be an actual pirate before: he was definitely useful for Sadiq. Though if that bastard would discover that Lovino can cook and owns a restaurant, then maybe...

"But he won't tell him that, or else, he would endanger Feliciano and..." the Spaniard whispered to himself. Feliciano... "I think we should tell his brother about this."

.::.

Lovino felt cold water splash on him. And then pain on his joints and many parts of his body.

"Ready to speak now, are we?" Sadiq asked Lovino menacingly. The Italian just glared back. "Who are you and where do you live so we could get more gold from your family and we will all be happy?"

Lovino just stared dully. He saw that they were not alone in the room. There was a young boy wearing a turban and a sleepy looking guy petting a cat. The sleepy looking guy seems to be glaring a Sadiq as well.

"Piss off," Lovino spat, earning another punch on the face.

"Yer really testing me, are ya?" the man roared. "Gupta!"

The young boy with a turban walked to the Turk.

"Tie him with that other boy."

The Gupta boy dragged Lovino to a very dark room. Upon opening the door, he heard a fearful gasp and whispers. Gupta slammed him forcefully on a wall and he felt cufflinks on his wrists. It was painful. The boy left and as the door closed, there was a total darkness. He heard the whispers more audibly now.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

How long had that other boy been in here for him to be this broken? Will Lovino be like him as well?

Suddenly, Lovino felt something tap his leg. Fuck. Are there ghosts in here as well? Lovino dreadfully looked down. With his eyes trained in the darkness now, he saw a silhouette of someting furry or feathery or whatsoever. The creature opened it's beak.

"Tell me where you live and I'll ask for help."

What the flying fuck?

.::.

"Welcome!" Feliciano greeted the new customers, though he was hoping that it was Lovino on the door. His brother had been gone all morning and it was already getting hectic. They haven't agreed on day offs yet... Where could Lovino go?

Their newcomers looked like pirates. Two short haired blondes are on the left, a petite blonde on the right and an axe wielding guy in the middle.

"Where did you hide our brother!?" the axe man bellowed, and in an instant he sliced the nearby table into two. Feliciano shrieked and hid on the counter, calling for the Marines.

.::.

Francis and Antonio run to the restaurant and was dumbfounded when they saw that the building seemed to be hosting a brawl. Were they already late? However, a blonde man with spiky hair was thrown from the restaurant.

"What did I do wrong?" the guy asked fearfully at the looming figure of a small blonde.

"I told you Ice isn't here. This is just the place where his companion lives. You insufferable idiot," he droned and as he punches the air, the spiky haired blonde also flew back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just angry!"

"You were not using your head," the other corrected.

"Matthias, Norge, please stop it already!" another blonde wailed from the rubble. He came running with a bespectacled guy closely behind.

"I think they are the Vikings," Francis whispered.

"The what?" Antonio asked increduously. He has heard about those vicious individuals who belong to the Northern pirates but what had the Italians done to them for them to wreak havoc in the restaurant?

"Let's go check on Feli..."

The two sneaked into what was left of the building and found the little Italian and their Hungarian helper under a counter.

"What the hell were those people thinking? If only I had my frying pan with me..." Elizaveta was saying angrily. Feliciano was weeping on her chest. "Veeee..."

"Feli!"

The two looked up and saw the familiar faces.

"Big brother Antonio! Big brother Francis!"

The two emerged from their hiding place and the little boy hugged the men.

"How are you? It's been a long time!"

"We're faring well, I guess," Francis amswered awkwardly.

"Oh! If only you arrived sooner! This restaurant wouldn't be like this! Fratello would be very angry when he arrives... Oh, have you seen him in town?"

Antonio gulped at the questioning gaze that Feliciano gave him.

"The truth is... Lovino is..."

"Captain! Francis!"

They glanced at te door an saw a breathless Jeanne. "They burned our ship!" she cried, her eyes swimming in tears. Behind her were Bella assisting Daan and Gilbert carrying his brother on his back.

"W-What?" Antonio and Francis asked.

The Vikings were also at the door. The least fierce looking at the group was saying, "We're here to say sorry..."

Suddenly a gunshot was fired.

"Everybody hands up. We are the Marines and we have you surrounded."

Seven persons clad in white had their guns pointed in the group.

TBC

First time writing the Nordics and Turkey, Egypt and Greece. Sorry for OOCness. I don't know Norway and Iceland's usual names in fanfics so I just used their nation nicknames. Sorry. Who are the Marines? I hope you already had an idea. And I made Turkey so evil. Sorry if it offends some of you. And... Still irregular updates to follow. I decided to finish this story first before Seven Days of Awesome. Sorry again.


End file.
